Wonderland Remix
by eftee
Summary: Sequel of sorts to Wonderland. SyaoSaku, ftw. --It's just the typical romance between an ex-thief and cop. Kind of. Because not all romances are filled with sugary sweetness. Syaoran would know. He's more familiar with the notion of 'tough love.' Poor guy
1. insert disc and press play

**Note: This is a sequel of sorts to **_Wonderland, _**so it's proooob'ly a good idea to read that first before reading this.**

And on another note, I was just going to make this a one-shot sequel for Wonderland, but before you go thinking this is going to be a full-fledged fic, I decided to make this a series of drabbles/one-shots that take place _after _Wonderland. I don't know how regular updates for this will be. Since it's not a full-fledged fic, it's not going to be on my high list of priorities, but I will try my best on it as possible.

And I apologize for my long-ass (to be frank) wait in actually getting this up. xD I didn't want to post up some crappy one-shot-sequel-thing, and if I didn't wait this long, I would never have come up with this idea, because believe me, this _just _hit me in literally a few seconds. It was like a light bulb suddenly clicked on somewhere in my head.

**And this 'chapter' is merely a prologue, and an author's note to let you guys know that I am totally (and finally) starting the 'sequel' for **_Wonderland**.**_ So much apologies for the shortness. xD

- - -

**Wonderland Remix**

Insert CD and press play »

- - -

"Sakura – SAKURA! DOWN! NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HEEEELLLPPP…!!"

"LI SYAORAN, GET BACK HEEEEEEREEE!!"

_CRASH._

"I'M STILL INJURED!"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?!"

_BAM._

"P-PUT THAT _VASE DOWN!"_

_SHATTER._

"WOMAN! ARE YOU MAD?!"

"I'M NOT MAD. I'M _FURIOUS!"_

_SMACK!_

_"..._ow."

"Hmph. Serves you right."

"...you didn't have to hit me with the _broom._"

"Oh stop being such a baby."

"..._" Indignant sniff. _

Two days later, after stopping by at the police station to show the Chief her papers from the hospital stating she could start work again, Sakura returned home to see Syaoran sitting on the couch watching _Cops._

It wasn't anything new. She had gotten used to coming home to find him being the first thing she saw when she stepped in. What took her aback that particular day was how he muted the television and turned to her calmly with his normal crooked grin.

"Welcome home, Sakura-chan."

She nodded at him and took off her coat, hanging it on a nearby rack and stepping out of her shoes before slipping her feet into pink slippers. She headed towards the kitchenette, feeling the lingering gaze of amber eyes following her movements. Syaoran continued talking pleasantly.

"I'll be going away tomorrow. Just thought I'd let you know. I don't know when I'll be back. Don't miss me too much, okay?"

He saw the slight falter in her steps – the momentary pause she made – before composing herself and opening the refrigerator. She fumbled around inside and had to raise her voice to be heard, "Where are you going?"

"Away," he answered vaguely.

Sakura snorted. Typical Syaoran. She didn't say anything about it but instead went about making dinner. They ate in companionable silence before heading their separate ways to sleep.

She woke up the following morning to an apartment void of any Li Syaoran. When she returned from work, he was still gone.

- - -

_Searching Track. . . _


	2. your love is nothing but a bitter taste

Wonderland Remix

**disc 01 track 01**: can't stop the rain  
**artist**: cascada

- - -

_Your love is nothing but a bitter taste  
It's better if I walk away;_

The first day Sakura had returned home to an apartment void of any Li Syaoran, it had been a bit… weird.

The second day was a bit nice.

Third day was a lot nicer. No one to bother her. No one to harass her. It was all peace and quiet.

The fourth and fifth day she had gotten used to it.

The sixth day was… eh.

By the seventh day, Sakura started going mad.

Well, maybe not necessarily _mad, _per say, but she felt she was losing her mind. She half expected Syaoran to march in nonchalantly like he was prone to do, and half expected him never to return again. It was the prospect of seeing and not seeing him again that was eating away at her mentality. He could have at least _told _her when he would be coming back, or at least where he was going, but a tiny voice pointed out that it was _none of her business._

Why should it be any of her business? It wasn't as if they had any ties, nor were they in a, Heaven forbid, _relationship._

At least, she didn't think so. Okay so maybe she had accepted there were feelings she felt towards the ex-thief, an undeniable attraction. He must have felt the same way to have constantly flirted shamelessly and kiss her several times like he had done – advances which, Sakura dully noted, she did little to discourage. Contrary to her mostly dismissive attitude towards him, she had openly accepted his advances in the end.

…But now he was gone and he might not come back.

She shoved such thoughts to the back of her head.

-

It was two weeks and counting and still, no Li Syaoran.

No cocky grin.

No obnoxious comments.

No teasing jibes.

No nerves being grated.

Just…silence.

And emptiness.

And you know what? Sakura loved EVERY MOMENT. Caps and _every_thing.

"…" She sighed and dropped her head on her desk.

Who was she kidding?

-

Seventeen days later found Sakura sitting on her couch, wearing a sweater and knee-high socks and short shorts, reading a book. She was completely engulfed in it that, when she heard her house phone ring, she was determined to ignore it and focus on the book. It was at such a good part, too…

The ringing stopped before it could reach the voicemail.

Good. They realized their calling was pointless because there was no way in Hell Sakura was going to put this book do—

_BRINGBRIIING!_

With an irritated growl, Sakura tore the phone off of the receiver and clicked it on, practically biting out through gritted teeth: "This is Sakura. _What do you want?"_

There was a low, husky chuckle at the other end that made Sakura freeze.

"Hello to you too, Sakura."

"…Syaoran," Sakura said after a moment's pause. She relaxed visibly.

There was silence from both their ends.

"…It's raining here," Syaoran commented lightly. His voice sounded heavy and thick, almost gentle and breathy.

"…"

"I miss you."

She could hear the humor in his tone and bit back the urge to retort, _then why did you leave (me)?_

"I hate the rain."

"Syaoran…"

"Mmm?"

She gnawed on her bottom lip, wondering what had possessed her in the first place to speak up. She glanced down at her book. "I'm reading a book. It's quite romantic. It's about this guy who travels across the world to find his love…"

Syaoran chuckled. "I never pegged you as the type to read sappy love stories."

"I can appreciate a good love story, you know."

"I find that hard to believe."

Sakura sniffed indignantly. "You don't have to believe me."

"I never said I didn't."

"You implied that you didn't."

"You're assuming things."

"Not really."

"I must go now." A sigh. "Goodnight, Sakura."

"Syao –"

The dial tone reached her ears. With her own sigh, Sakura set the phone back on to the receiver. She completely forgot her book as she contemplated over the short, and strange, conversation she just had with Syaoran over the phone. She should be furious at him for waiting practically two weeks to call her, and not even tell her where he was at, but she couldn't find it in herself to really care. When he had hung up, she had noticed there was something lighter about the tone of his voice, almost as if he was relieved and a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

Emerald eyes gazed silently out the window. It was raining in Tokyo as well.

"Goodnight, Syaoran."


End file.
